The inventive concepts relate to integrated circuit (IC) devices, and more particularly, to IC devices including a through-silicon via (TSV) structure.
As the integration density and capacity of IC devices have increased, techniques of stacking discrete wafers have been developed. Among the techniques is a through-silicon via (TSV) technique of forming a hole through a silicon substrate and forming a through electrode in the trench.